treatment
by ninjasever
Summary: Exkiaser's team joins the Brave police. Drill Boy starts to think his team like the Raker brothers better then him, and becomes angry. The twins have a way to fix the. Rated M for a reason


Rated M for a reason! Drill Boy X The Raker Brothers.

Drill Boy growled, it had been three weeks since they met Exkaiser's Team. They were a good team, they went on missions and great friends too. Exkaiser shared a room with Duke, Drill Max shared a room with Dumpson, Sky Max shared a room with McCrane, and Dash Max shared a room with Power Joe. He had to share a room with the twins, Green Raker and Blue Raker, but that's not what bothered him. His team would always say "They are so mature, you should mature up Drill Boy." Drill Boy growled again and rolled over. The twins walked in to see a mad Drill Boy. "Yo, Drill Boy, you okay?" Green Raker asked. Drill Boy rolled his optics. "Fine why wouldn't I be?" Drill Boy snapped. Blue Raker couldn't help but chuckled. "Aw, c'mon pai, what's bothering you?" the blue twin hummed. Drill Boy looked over his shoulder. "It's nothing." he growled. Green Raker rolled over to the soccer player's berth. Blue Raker followed. Drill Boy growled lowly when the twins hopped on **his** berth. "Hey, get off! This is **NOT** your berth, it's mine." Drill Boy tried to push them off. Grean Raker grabbed his arms as his brother grabbed his hips. "Yeah, we know that, but we know something is bothering you." Blue Raker chipped. Drill Boy struggled to get away unknowly rubbing his aft on the blue twin's spike cover. Green Raker nuzzled his cheek. "Tell us, maybe we can help." he purred. The orange mech growled lowly. "My team thinks your better than me..." he mumbled. "Now let me go!" The Raker brothers grinned. "We know something that can cure your anger." Green Raker chripped, he rolled on Drill Boy. The soccer player groaned slightly, he shifted a bit. The green twin laid down and rested his arms on Drill Boy's soccer ball. "I mean if your interested." The green mech rubbed the rim of the soccer ball. The orange meched twitched slightly. He never knew he was sensitve there. "Y-yeah...go ahead." Drill Boy grumbled. Green Raker smiled happily. "Alright, but there are some rules." Green Raker said. Drill Boy groaned. "What rules?" he asked. Green Raker nuzzled his neck before kissing it. "One you have to be quiet." Green Raker said. Blue Raker stroked Drill Boy's legs. "No madder what." he added. Drill Boy moaned slightly as Blue Raker rubbed his thighs. "Be quiet, okay." he said holding back a few moans. Green Raker purred before rubbing their helms together. Drill Boy kinda like the attention. "Second, you can't back out, do you **understand**?" Green Raker said giving Drill Boy a face that meant he was serious. "Yeah, you can't back out, we'll stop the treatment when we want to. Drill Boy nodded. "I understand. Any thing else?" Drill Boy blushed when Green Raker kissed his cheek. "No that's it." the green twin chripped. Drill Boy nodded. Blue Raker rubbed the soccer's players valve panel. Drill Boy yelped in suprise. "Wait, wait!" Drill Boy called. "Hey, hey, what did we just say Drill Boy." Green Raker said and gave him a firm look. "S-sorry, I was a bit suprised." the soccer player whined. The blue mech ignore Drill Boy's shout, and rubbed the panel again. "C'mon, open up." he ordered the younger mech. Drill Boy did as told, and Green Raker blocked his view so he couldn't see what Blue Raker was doing. Drill Boy moaned suddenly and gripped onto the green twin. The green mech smirked. "You like that?" he purred. Drill Boy nodded quickly. Green Raker kissed him on the lips. Drill Boy gave into the kiss and moaning in the kiss. Blue raker slipped another finger in Drill Boy's wet valve. The soccer player tighten his grip. Green Raker kissed his neck as Drill Boy sucked one of his horns. Drill Boy stroked Green Raker's back still gripping onto him with his other servo. He pinched his aft making Grean Raker yelp. "You little brat." he purred. Drill Boy purred and stole a kiss from the older green mech. Drill Boy moaned when a glossa enter his valve. "Mmmm~" he moaned. "You two are good at this." Blue Raker looked up. "We had a **lot** practice." the blue mech said. Drill Boy stroked the green mech's horns. Blue Raker opened his spike plate. Drill Boy hid his face on Green Raker's shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't hurt you." Green Raker said so his twin slid his spike in the orange mech's valve. Drill Boy moaned as Blue Raker pumped in and out of him. "Oh, yeaaaaah." Drill Boy moaned. Green Raker laughed and yelped again as Drill Boy pinched his aft again. Drill Boy smirked and gave him a wink before moaning again. Drill Boy shut off his optics. he loved this, he loved all the attention and the pleasure. The soccer felt his overload coming he flashed on his optics. "Blue Raker I'm gonna-!" Drill Boy shouted. "Shut. **up**." Green Raker growled. Drill Boy growled at him. "Well You try having a spike going in and out of yah." he growled. "Maybe I will." the green mech pushed his twin slightly. Blue Raker gladly stop he was tired anyway. He pulled out and laid beside Drill Boy. "Wait...what?" Drill Boy said a bit shocked. "Open your spike cover." Green Raker ordered. Drill Boy blinked and open it. "Oh, brother, you should prepare his spike." Blue Raker purred. The other twin snarled and licked the tip of Drill Boy's spike. Drill Boy gasped and moaned. Blue Raker stuck his fingers in his mouth so he wouldn't scream. The orange mech bucked into Green Raker's mouth. The green twin laughed slightly and sucked on the spike, it was already getting hard. Drill Boy muffled something. The twins ignored him. Green Raker stopped he hovered over the spike. Drill Boy moaned as Green Raker slowly lowered himself on his spike. Again and again he went up on down on the spike. Drill Boy gripped onto Green Raker's hips before pinching his aft again. "Will you stop that?" Green Raker snapped. Drill Boy laid back and licked Blue's fingers. Blue raker was enjoying the show. Drill Boy was so close. He wanted to overload, he wanted to so bad. Soon he overloaded Green Raker's valve. "That's it fill me up baby." he purred. Green Raker rolled on the other side of him. "You still feel mad?" Blue Raker asked with a smirk. Drill Boy rolled on his side and warpped his arms around Blue Raker. "No, but I feel like I need a bit of practice." he mumbled and rubbed Blue Raker's horns. "A little practice couldn't hurt." Green Raker laid his helm on Drill Boy's shoulder. "I can't feel my legs too.." Drill Boy said before falling asleep.

Next morning

Drill Boy could barely walk the next morning and finally made it to his seat. "I told yah the Raker brothers were a horny handful." Exkaiser laughed. Drill Boy looked at him. "Y-You did?" he asked, he didn't remember that. "He did." a voice said behind him. Before Drill Boy could look behind Green Raker hugged him. "I did, I warned you." Exkaiser said. "I told you the day we said we'd stay here." Drill Boy was gonna answer but Blue Raker grabbed his chin and made him look up. "And your our favorite." the blue mech said before kissing Drill Boy. "Looks like someone a got two new boyfriends." McCrane giggled. "Nice job, Drill Boy." Power Joe patted his back. Drill Boy blushed darkly. "Hey! Not in front of Yuuta and Kouta!" Deckerd barked. The two twins stopped and looked up. "Sorry, Deckerd." both twins said. Blue Raker nuzzled Drill Boy's helm before sitting down in his seat, his twin followed him. Drill Boy hid his grin, he was gonna enjoy this.

I hope yah liked it! See yah laters


End file.
